


we watched the stars

by DreamingStarChild



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Spoilers, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: it was simple.he would come and sit with me and we'd look up at the skyme and him. under the eyes of the stars





	we watched the stars

"whatcha doing keebo!?"

"ah!. momota-san! i was just looking at the stars..."

"mind if i join ya?"

"no i don't...your welcome to"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you shouldn't let that kokichi talk to ya like that keebo!"

"it's not like i can do something"

"bullshit! next time he picks on you keebo i'ma give him a good punch to the face!"

"hahaha!"

"eh!? what's so funny!?"

"Hahahaha!"

"keebo!? what's so funny!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"momota-san...am i really unfeeling and heartless?"

"hey! where's this coming from buddy?"

"....."

"come on out with it!. who said what man?"

"just...the others say i say the wrong things after...you know the-the"

"...keebo"

"i just say what i thought was right b-but i never seem to say the right thing"

"keebo. sure you can be a bit to blunt but your not heartless and sure as hell not unfeeling"

"b-but-"

"no buts! keebo your just honest and sometimes that's what people need to hear and sometimes it isn't. your learning and no one should fault you for that"

".....really?"

"yes really"

"thank you...kaito"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"i hanged out with Saihara-san today...he was really nice to me"

"really now!? that's great what did you guys do?"

"nothing much we talked. he asked me about myself...no one really asks that it made me happy"

"i knew you'd guys get along man!"

"how would you know that?"

"cause your both super dense!"

"i'm not dense kaito"

"yea your right your more...what's the word?"

"ignorant?"

"wha-no. hell no! ...geez man be nicer to ya self"

"sorry"

"i was going to say...your cute!"

"c-cute!?"

"keebo is cute!"

"i am not!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"kaito you look tired were you running or something?"

"i was exercising with maki and shuichi!"

"oh you should relax i'll take you back to your dorm right away!"

"hey, hey!. hold on a minute keebs i'm fine!"

"i'll get you water as well"

"i said i was fine keebo! keebo!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you seem unwell kaito. are you sure you don't want to rest? we can hangout another time"

"i'm fine! besides i'm sure as hell well enough to look at the damn stars"

"hehe your right."

"....."

"kaito? after today are you okay?"

"why wouldn't i be?"

"when gonta...you were sad and anger i didn't know what to say to you"

"oh...i'm-i wasn't fine hell i'm still pissed and want to throw more punches at that little shit but"

"but?"

"i'm going to be strong"

"strong...."

"kaito i want to be strong too."

"you are keebo!"

"no i'm not but i will be! i'll make you proud!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"kaito. was it beautiful?"

"the stars"

"were you happy?"

"when you reached the stars?"

"...i h-hope you were I-I wish you could tell me about it"

"i wish we could chat about how cool you are to finally go to space."

"i...w-wish we could. I-i wish you were here kaito!"

"i w-wish you were still here t-too gaze at the stars with me...kaito. kaito!"

**Author's Note:**

> you'll have to fight my ghost to take away my kaito and kiibo friendship.


End file.
